Guilds
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- ! Leader | } |- ! Ten Magi-can Sagas | } |- ! Location | } |- ! colspan="2" | Additionally Information |- ! Purpose | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} A Guild''' '''is a type of organisation in Magi-Niner. Overview Generally, in Magi-Niner there are three type of guilds Legal, Dark and Independent. With the Legal Guilds, there are registered and approved by the Magi-can Council on the other hand, the Dark Guilds are not registered with the Magi-can Council and they are considered as dangerous organisation within Magi-Niner. With an Independent Guilds are just like Legal Guild in which they are registered and approved by the Magi-can Council. Beside from these Magic Guild, Magi-Niner does have other guilds which including merchant, mercenary, treasure hunters, and bandits guilds as well. In general, these guilds are many formed for jobs for people to earn Niners. Additionally these small guilds will be asking the help from the Legal Guilds to protect them from the Dark Guilds and other criminals in which the smaller guilds will be giving out awards to the Mage(s) who had protect them. The Obelisk Government The Obelisk Government is the central power within the Kingdom of Magi-Niner, Kingdom of . The Magi-can Council is control by The Obelisk Government in which the government has enforces specific types of rule for these guilds for them to lawful employ Mages to help and protect the citizens of Jaggarsfeld along with making sure that these mages do not cause any trouble. In addition, when a guild(s) start to cause destruction or disturbance, the Magi-can Council are responsibility in dealing with these matter, also the Magi-can Council are able to legalise or disband a guild(s) Organisation All the legal guild and independent guilds are many recognition under the Magi-can Council and they are all connected with each other. All the Guild Sensei are a part of Guild Sensei League in which they do have wide variety meetings with the Magi-can Council and in these Guild Sensei talk about the improvements being within the community and within the guilds as well. Each of guilds are order in a hierarchy chain from the strongest to the weakest and each of the Mages within the guild are order four title in which consist of Guild Master, Second-in-Command, A-Class Mages and Mages, these are composed of various members in the guild who vary of strengths and weaknesses. Guild Ranks Guild Sensei A Guild Sensei are the leaders of the guilds that he or she is affiliated with. Most of the Guild Sensei are the extremely powerful and being the most stronger Mages in their Guilds. These Guild Sensei are a part of the Ten Magi-can Sagas and the Ten Magi-can Sagas are known as the strongest Mages in Jaggarsfeld. As the leaders of the guilds, they do have extremely respective their guilds in which they are able to excommunicate or reappoint a Mage into the guild. Additionally all Guild Sensei do have the power in choosing the next Guild Sensei and the next A-Class Mages. Second-in-Command Second-In-Commard Mages are known as right-hand person to the Guild Sensei and second strongest Mages that is recognised by the Guild Sensei and the Guild and all the Second-in-Commard Mages are known as the ten Ultranovas and they are consisted as the strongest and powerful mages. The Second-in-Commard do attend the Guild Sensei Leader meeting with their Guild Sensei also the Second-In-Command do take on the most dangerous jobs which known as the Novas Jobs which do last a couple of years however only a few these Second-In-Command were able to complete these jobs. A-Class Mages An A-Class Mage are known third most powerful mages which are recognised by their Guild Sensei, and being an A-Class Mage allows them in taking on much harder A-Class jobs in which these jobs are extremely dangerous and with a tiniest mistakes made by a mage(s) can actually cost them their life, on the other hand A-Class Mages do earn more Falco than Mages and the strength of an A-Class do differ from guilds. Mages Mages are users of magic in which they are able to take normal Jobs that are suited from them, with the A-Class Jobs, Mages are able to an A-Class Jobs with an A-Class Mages supervision, however Mages are completely forbidden in taking any Novas Jobs and if they do take Novas Jobs they will be excommunicated from the guild. For a Mages to become an A-Class Mages, both the Guild Sensei and Second-In-Commard Mages have to put out the Mages who able to move onto the next levels by having a A-Class Mage Tournament which will allow the candidate to become an A-Class Mages in their guilds. Guilds in Magi-Niner Guilds Independent Guilds Dark Guilds Other Guilds